Second Chance
by DementedViper
Summary: Slash. 'Doctor ‘Bones’ McCoy had always been a private person; there was only one person who knew about his past' Bones tries very hard to keep his past hidden away. Until he decides they need to confront each other


**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Star Trek or anything related, nor do I own the song.

**Warnings:** **Slash. Humor. Something...emotional I guess.**

**A/N:** This is part of a challenge I am doing with _LoveWithoutLimits. _We both put our iPods on shuffle and chose the first 5 songs it came up with. This is her song **Second Chance by Shinedown**

**A/N2: Unbeta'd **

_Italic - Lyrics_

* * *

**Shinedown - Second Chance**

_My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today  
_

Doctor 'Bones' McCoy had always been a private person; there was only one person who knew about his past, other the people that were involved, of course. To understand why there was only one person who knew of his past you had to understand that when he was a teen, barely fifteen, or so, he had packed a rucksack and had snuck out from his father's house. He had gone on a weekend 'brake', his parents had called it running away and being caught. Either way his 'brake' had been rather...enlightening. He had found himself.

When he was growing up his father had always wanted him to be like him, a cop, even though most of the jobs were now given to drones. Bones had never been one for confrontation so that kind of made being a cop hard. His mother wanted him to settle down with a woman, preferably the girl he had practically grown up with ("But she's such a lovely girl, Lenny dear") , and have a good number of children whilst he did an honourable job, something that showed that he was worth every penny they had to scrap together to get him into college.

After his weekend brake he knew he did not want to be a cop, or a pilot (even now, with the amount of trust he had in Jim, he did not like flying), hell he did not even want to be a businessman. He just wanted to be a doctor, save people, and kill all those nasty germs and infections, little buggers they were. He did not want his little white picket fence with a wife and 2.4 children. He would be quite happy, thank you very much, with a little shared flat, a dog (obviously shaved and completely clean, washed three times a day), and the man of his dreams.

That is right, a man. Now with it being the 23rd century, people had no problem with homosexuality, except, it seemed, Bones' parents. Their reaction had been...upsetting to say the least and he had left again during the night, this time it was running away.

_I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

He really did need to learn how to hide better and cover his footsteps. They had found him a month later; he was then put into a 'rehabilitation' camp, which promised to 'get rid of the devil' in the children they treated. He had never really forgiven them for that, for not accepting him for who he was. But, none the less, the treatment 'worked' and he was 'straight' he found a woman and he married her, they had sex, but he was never truly into it, she was too squishy.

It had lasted a number of years but they had soon divorced and he went to drinking when his parents practically disowned him, taking his wife's side. Once a fairy, always a fairy. The fact that he had never given them a grandchild probably did not help his case.

Now he had to stand up and face his past, a past that was now not so private, Damn the stupid alien technology, seriously who in their right mind would create something that allowed people to delve into their thoughts and memories!?! Some races were idiots. He supposed that he would not mind so much if the crew had _not_ seen some embarrassing and _very_ personal moments of his life.

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

With a sigh, Bones raised his hand and knocked on the all too familiar door. Within seconds, a greying man with a cautious look opened the door.

"What?" he snapped

"Polite as always, father" Leonard McCoy said with a small amount of sarcasium as he enjoyed the way his father's eyes widened. Bones smiled when there was a soft chuckle from behind him and the hand in his back pocket tapped his rear gently. William McCoy stared at his son before coughing and his wife appeared at his side. "Hello mother" Bones smiled gently.

"Lenny?" the man behind him snorted in amusement and Bones gave him a look that promised a number of unnecessary but 'fun for Bones' injections.

"Yes" she threw her arms around him and he tensed pushing her away gently.

"We've missed you."

"I'm sure"

"Would you like to come in?"

"I would" he said then paused "But before I do, we do" he shot a look to the man behind him, hand still discretely in his back pocket. "I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Star ship Enterprise. And this is my fiancé Captain James Kirk." Jim grinned at them in his cheeky but 'innocent' grin. "Do you still want us to come in? Because this _is_ **MY** life and I shall live it how _I_ choose. Which is with James." They stared at them before the woman nodded and stepped forward hugging him again.

"We should have never dictated who you loved. Does he make you happy?"

"Very" he grinned

"Welcome home son" William said with a nod and a small smile making Bones smile happily at tug his future into his past, where they could mingle. One to become forever and one to fade away as lessons learnt from mistakes.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

* * *

**Aww...I am so firing my muses for the mushy stuff...but they were working at 2am...NO! they still get fired**


End file.
